1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hand held tools and relates in particular to a brush having an ergonomic handle formed with a single saddle-shaped finger grip.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Grooming brushes have been available in various shapes and sizes for carrying out different grooming functions. In some cases, it is desirable to be able to reverse one's grip on a grooming brush to facilitate a backhanded brush stroke. If one's grip is weak, such a backhanded stroke is difficult. Moreover, even a forehanded brush stroke can be difficult or even impossible for someone suffering from arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, hand injury or some other gripping infirmity.
Accordingly, a need exists for a grooming brush which can be held with either a forehand or backhand grip and which requires a minimum of strength and dexterity to grip and stroke.
A further need exists for such a brush which can be operated primarily with a single gripping finger with either a forehand or backhand grip.
Yet another need exists for a grooming brush which has a high friction gripping surface which is contoured to enable one to securely grip the handle surface with a minimum of force.
Still another need exists for a grooming brush which reduces the likelihood of snagging due to sharp corners or other projections unrelated to grooming bristles or teeth.